Właściwa droga
by Gamer2002
Summary: Można być Królem Szamanów, ale uczyć się trzeba przez całe życie. OneShot, choć oglądałem tylko anime uwzględniam zakończenie mangi, o którym czytałem.


Yoh jest wspaniały i niepokonany, mówili. Yoh jest Królem Szamanów. Yoh jest najlepszy.  
Yoh znowu spóźnia się na obiad.

Axelowi i jego „teamowi" się nie poszczęściło. Zakwalifikował się do rund drużynowych Turnieju. I to jak! Miał trzy zwycięstwa w rundzie eliminacyjnej. I to jakich! Wszystkie były z użyciem wielkich form duchów. Axel był naprawdę zawansowanym i mocnym szamanem.  
Ale trafił na Hao.  
Można powiedzieć, że i tak świetnie sobie poradził. Walczył z wszechmocnym Hao i przeżył. Sam wielki Asakura był pod wrażeniem siły Axela i dlatego go nie zabił.  
„Jeśli po tym wszystkim nie umrzesz, odzyskasz siły i będziesz mógł walczyć, z radością przyjmę cię do mojego Królestwa."  
Axel żył, ale Królestwa Hao nie było.

Hao został Królem Szamanów, ale Yoh pokonał go i połączył się z Królem Duchów. Tylko tyle o tym powiedziano.

Axel przyjął wiadomość o pokonaniu Hao z stoickim spokojem. „Ot, po raz wtóry upadła potęga...".  
Tak jak prawie każdy szaman, pragnął Korony dla siebie. Miał ku temu powody.  
-_Pragnę zmienić świat... Zmienić siebie..._- powiedział do siebie.  
Otaczała go samotność. Jego towarzysze dawno odeszli i był już tylko sam, razem z wspomnieniami. Jedynym na kim mógł liczyć był jego duch-stróż...  
-_ Czy wciąż mi się może udać...?_ - spytał-_ Czy wciąż mogę odmienić przeznaczenie?_  
Jego duch-stróż pojawił się z nikąd. Był jednym z duchów elementarnych, pierwotnych. Niegdyś był bogiem i obrońcą, potem stał się mniejszym z bogów, następnie demonem i niszczycielem aż w końcu go zapomniano.  
-_ Gdybym ma wola gasiłaby gwiazdy, osuszałaby oceany, rozbijała góry..._ - szepnął-_ Gdybym był Królem..._  
Duch zadrżał. Był na zewnątrz ziemią i skałą, ale wewnątrz był ogniem i lawą. Byłby dziś niczym, gdyby nie tak dawno nie przypomniał się światu, doprowadzając do wybuchu który zmienił zachód słońca w odległych krainach. Potem znalazł sobie nowy ołtarz, ołtarz siły i mocy w jedności z nauką...  
-_ Ale nim nie jestem i nie zostanę_ - westchnął Axel, a następnie uśmiechnął się lekko.-_ No to będę musiał użyć trudniejszego sposobu._

Yoh szedł. Tak po prostu i zwyczajnie szedł przed siebie. Wiedział, że czekała go decyzja i będzie musiał ją podjąć. Miał do wyboru wiele opcji i każda była beznadziejna.  
-_ Yoh..._ - powiedział Amidamaru-_ Nie powinieneś już wracać? Anna znowu będzie się martwić. Z resztą, już nie widać lądu._  
Yoh obejrzał się do tyłu. Rzeczywiście, stał na środku oceanu i nie widać było już lądu.  
-_ Ale nie teleportowałem się daleko tym razem, prawda?_ - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie-_ Tam jest brzeg Japonii, prawda?_  
-_ Niezupełnie..._ - odpowiedział samuraj-_ Spójrz tam_  
Yoh spojrzał i zauważył płynącą jakby nigdy nic bryłę lodu.  
-_ Biegun?_  
-_ Biegun._

Axel czekał. Czekanie opanował do perfekcji. Trzy lata w szpitalu, gdy nie mógł się ruszyć, nauczyło go cierpliwości.  
Stał nad brzegiem i patrzył ze spokojem na fale uderzające w brzeg. Słuchając szumu morza, patrząc na zachód słońca w zupełnej samotności czyniło go spokojnym. A to właśnie było mu potrzebne.  
-_ Adam i Ewa zjedli zakazany owoc i w ten sposób zbuntowali się Bogowi i zostali wygnani_ - powiedział-_ Ale czy ty poznałaś dobo i zło, zanim wygnano cię po tym jak odmówiłaś współżycia z Adamem?_  
Nadmorski wiatr nabrał na sile i zaczął targać koszulę chłopaka jakby chciałby ją porwać dla siebie.  
-_ Owoc to tylko idea..._ - mruknął-_ Symbol..._  
Axel przysiadł i wsadził palce w piach na plaży. Wziął garść ziemi a następnie wyrzucił ją na wiatr. Piach odleciał z wiatrem, daleko poza zasięg wzroku chłopaka.  
-_ Jeżeli Bóg by nie chciał, aby ludzie jedliby z drzewa zakazanego owocu, nie stworzyłby drzewa_ - kontynuował Axel-_ Ale stworzył je, by człowiek mógł sam zadecydować o swym przeznaczeniu. A to oznacza, że bunt przeciwko Bogowi nie jest wcale takim złym czynem. Bo przecież skoro i tak nie możemy skrzywdzić Boga, nie możemy zrobić mu nic złego..._  
Ponownie wstał i się roześmiał. Śmiech ten był pozbawiony radości, gorzki, karzący i ironiczny.  
-_ Pieprzę bez sensu_

Yoh zbliżał się do brzegu. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu biec, bo i tak sposób, w jaki podróżuje jest zwyczajnie dziwny i wszelkie prawa fizyki, jak „jeśli będziesz biegł szybciej, szybciej dotrzesz", nie mają większej racji bytu. Z pośród wszystkich mocy Króla Szamanów tej jednej nie potrafił opanować.  
Zapewne, dlatego bo miał, jak to mówiła Anna, „tendencję do bujania w obłokach CZY TY MNIE SŁUCHASZ, YOH?!". Starał się trzema krokami dotrzeć do domu, ale trafił na brzeg.  
-_ Amidamaru, nie wtrącaj się w tą rozmowę, bardzo cię proszę. Witaj Axel..._ - powiedział Yoh do chłopaka stojące na plaży, który go obserwował.  
Axel był od niego wyższy i starszy. W umięśnieniu przypominał Rena, co od razu wróżyło źle. Był blondynem i miał jedno oko zielone, drugie oko czerwone.  
-_ Królu szamanów Yoh..._ - zaczął powoli Axel  
Yoh podniósł rękę, na znak by Axel dał mu coś powiedzieć. Chłopak spojrzał na niego z ukosa.  
-_ Jesteś pewien?_ - zapytał -_ Gdy wypowiesz te słowa, będę zmuszony zareagować a nie wiem, jak zareaguję. Wierz mi, można przy tym zwariować, widzę wszystko, co się wydarzy i może się wydarzyć._  
-_ Jestem tego absolutnie pewien_ - padła odpowiedź-_ Byłem tego pewien już wtedy, gdy Hao omalże mnie nie zabił. Nie wiedziałem jedynie, że to nie on zostanie Królem Szamanów_  
-_ Poniekąd..._ - przyznał Yoh-_ Ale w jednej z możliwości..._  
-_ Wiem, czego chcę, ale nie mogę tego osiągnąć_ - odpowiedział Axel-_ Ty możesz osiągnąć wszystko, ale nie wiesz, czego chcesz. W ten sposób pozbędziemy się swych słabości i osiągniemy nagrodę._  
Yoh zrobił kilka kroków do przodu i stanął na piasku, by poczuć się lepiej. Mimo wszystkiego, nigdy nie czuł się pewnie chodząc po wodzie.  
-_ A czego chcesz?_ - zapytał.  
-_ Turniej się skończył, ale szamani mają wiele do zrobienia. Poza tą częścią ideologii Hao, która była zwykłym faszyzmem na poziomie niedorozwiniętego skinheada, miał on po części racje. Ludzie w każdej chwili mogą zdewastować tą planetę, spójrz zresztą._  
Za plecami Axela pojawił się duch. Był tak wielki jak ogromny Bason Rena, co znowu źle wróżyło. Był wieloma kamieniami i skałami. Widać było też żelazo zespawane ze sobą oraz także zastygłą lawę. Z jego pleców wyrastały dwie metalowe niby-wyrzutnie.  
-_ To jest to, co za sprawą ludzi powstało z boga wulkanów, Yoh_- powiedział Axel-_ Oto duch Nuklearnej Apokalipsy!_  
Yoh milczał. Bał się, że wiedział, jak ta rozmowa się potoczy.  
-_ Świat się zmienia i to w każdej chwili. A razem z nim, zmienia się świat duchów. Widzisz przyszłość, Królu Szamanów, to może wiesz, jak będzie wyglądało szamaństwo za 500 lat?_  
-_ Zmiany napierają tempa_- odpowiedział Yoh-_ Technologia przestanie być zrozumiana i stanie się magią. I tak powstaną nowe duchy..._  
-_ Ludzie muszą się dowiedzieć_ - kontynuował Axel-_ Ludzie muszą się dowiedzieć o istnieniu szamaństwa. Trzeba otworzyć im oczy, albo unicestwią samych siebie z powodu swej niewiedzy. Trzeba wyzwolić w nich naprawdę głęboką empatię, która pozwala widzieć świat duchów, żeby zdaliby sobie sprawę z tego, co czynią. A ty jesteś jedynym, który może to zrobić._  
-_ Władza deprawuje..._ - powiedział Yoh z smutkiem-_ A władza absolutna deprawuje absolutnie. Ogrom mej mocy mnie prześladuje, boję się, że stanę się następnym Hao..._  
Axel spojrzał na Yoh i uśmiechnął się. Yoh zauważył ten uśmiech i poczuł nadzieję. Być może on i ten chłopak, dwaj osoby, które nigdy się nie spotkały i być może nigdy się nie spotkają, nawzajem sprowadzą siebie na właściwą drogę.  
-_ Myślę, że to ostatnie, co ci grozi, Yoh_ - powiedział Axel-_ Hao pobłądził, bo szukał w ludzi nie tego, co należy w nich szukać._  
-_ Wiem..._  
-_ Obsesyjnie szukał w nich zła, a powinien szukać w nich dobra._  
-_ To jak X-Laws..._  
-_ Dokładnie_ - przyznał blondyn-_ Ale ty też jesteś głupcem, bo zwyczajnie nie masz jaj, by narzucić swoją wolę światu._  
-_ No wiesz..._  
-_ Dlatego musimy zakończyć to raz na zawsze, Królu Szamanów_  
Axel wyciągnął rękę do góry ukazując swoją bransoletę, zrobioną z metalu. Oraz drugą, zrobioną z skały wulkanicznej. Obydwie były połączone łańcuchem, który biegł za plecami Axela i był dość długi, by chłopak mógł swobodnie ruszać rękoma. Jego duch stróż dotknął obydwie bransolety i zjednoczył się z nimi, dzięki czemu Axel mógł stworzyć czarny pancerz z kolcami obejmujący w całości jego ręce.  
-_ Pomysłowe_ - przyznał Yoh.  
-_ Na Hao to też zrobiło niezłe wrażenie_ - powiedział szaman z dumą w głosie-_ A teraz Yoh, Królu Szamanów, wyzywam cię._  
Nadszedł moment decyzji dla Yoh. Mógłby przyjąć, lub odrzucić wyzwanie. Przyjęcie wyzwania byłoby groźne dla obydwóch. Yoh, po pokonaniu, jeśli można było tak to nazwać, Hao i staniu się Królem Szamanów z nikim nie walczył. Nie czuł jeszcze własnej przewagi nad innymi szamanami i obawiał się, że jest ona zbyt wielka. Ale odrzucenie nie wchodziło jednak w grę, teraz już wiedział, że i on i ten chłopak potrzebowali tej walki.  
-_ Dobrze_- odpowiedział Yoh-_ Amidamaru!_

Axel bał się. Choć nie dawał tego po sobie poznać, bał się tej walki. Yoh był Królem Szamanów. Wiedział, że sam jest świetnym szamanem, ale to Yoh pokonał Hao, a Hao pokonał jego.  
Ale gdy Yoh przyjął wyzwanie, coś się zmieniło w obydwóch szamanach. Przestało się liczyć dla nich wszystko, własne możliwości, własne ograniczenia. Liczyła się tylko walka i tylko ona mogła pozwolić im poznać samych siebie. A walka toczy się na wielu płaszczyznach.  
Na płaszczyźnie ciał, Yoh i Axel byli najbardziej sobie równi. Yoh trenował swe ciało, nawet po turnieju. Axel, mimo spędzenia trzech lat w szpitalu pozbawiony możliwości ruchu, miał ciało zahartowane w ogniu.  
Na płaszczyźnie umysłów Yoh był morzem, morzem spokojnym, czystym i przeogromnym, z siła niszczącą brzegi. Axel był niczym skała, najtwardsza ze skał, z niepowstrzymanym uporem i przed niczym się nie cofająca, nacierająca przed siebie skupiona w jednym punkcie.  
Na płaszczyźnie duchów, Yoh miał przewagę, miał Króla Duchów. Jednakże nie chciał go używać w tej walce i polegał wyłącznie na mocy Amidamaru, przez co Axel miał szanse mu dorównać.  
Na płaszczyźnie umiejętności, to Axel był górą. Yoh mógł być Królem, ale szamaństwo jest dziedziną zbyt złożoną, by nawet on był w stanie ją ogarnąć. A Axel znał kilka sztuczek.  
Na płaszczyźnie serc, żaden nie mierzył wysoko. Nikt nie pragnął wygranej, chodziło tylko o to by walczyć.  
Axel nie był lepszy od żadnego z przyjaciół Yoh. W sumie żadne z przyjaciół Yoh nie był lepszy od drugiego, nawet Yoh nie był lepszy. Każdy był inny.

Słońce zaszło, niebo pokryło się gwiazdami. Wiatr powoli zmieniał kierunek i zaczął wiać od lądu zmieniając kierunek fal i zaczynając odpływ.  
Walka trwała.  
Yoh stal przed Axelem z wyciągniętym mieczem trzymanym spokojnie. Złoty blask otaczający ostrze jego miecza był jednolity. Moc nie należała do Króla Duchów, ale do Yoh, była to jego własna siła.  
Axel stał przed Yoh z pięściami trzymanymi luźno. Siła przepływająca przez jego opancerzone ramiona była ogromna, ale całkowicie ujarzmiona.  
Walka toczyła się na wielu płaszczyznach, ale nie na płaszczyźnie siły. Jeszcze nie. NA razie każdy formował swą moc by być w stanie zadać ten jeden cios.  
W końcu byli gotowi.  
Yoh pobiegł z szybkością huraganu wykonując swe cięcie z góry. Szybkość huraganu to było dobre słowo, tak szybki Yoh był głośny niczym huragan. Jego miecz mógłby przeciąć Słońce.  
Axel też był równie szybki. Jego czarne pięści, naładowane siłą całego arsenału nuklearnego na świecie, zostały wyrzucone przez niego przed siebie całą masą swego ciała.

Huragan było słychać wiele kilometrów od miejsca walki.

Axel leżał na ziemi a Yoh stał. Yoh podszedł do przeciwnika i wyciągnął rękę, by pomóc mu wstać. Axel spojrzał z dołu na Yoh i na jego dłoń. A następnie ją odtrącił i wstał o własnych siłach.  
-_ Sam jestem w stanie stać_- powiedział dysząc.  
Yoh uśmiechnął się w typowy dla siebie sposób. Ale potem spoważniał.  
-_ Nie stworzę takiego raju na ziemi, by wszyscy byli zadowoleni_- powiedział-_ Nie można tego zrobić..._  
-_ No cóż, Eden też się spieprzył..._  
-_ Ale ludzie są w stanie wspólnymi siłami tworzyć raj, czynić świat coraz lepszy._  
-_ Ta, byle do przodu, ważne jest by gonić króliczka i tak dalej..._ - zgodził się Axel.  
A następnie upadł na ziemię. Yoh szybko przykucnął obok niego i wyciągnął rękę, wzywając jedną z mocy Króla Duchów, moc uzdrawiania.  
-_ Nie..._- szepnął Axel-_ Nie chcę._  
-_ Ale..._  
-_ Kiedy Hao mnie pokonał, nie byłem wściekły. Byłem wściekły kiedy okazało się, że mnie nie zabije. Jestem... Chcę być wojownikiem. I jeżeli nie mogę być niepokonanym, to niech przynajmniej zginę w walce z niepokonanym..._  
-_ Ja nie chcę cię zabić!_- krzyknął Yoh.  
-_ Nie wszystkich obchodzą twe zachcianki..._- szepnął Axel ciszej a następnie zaczął kasłać-_ Z resztą, nie ty mnie zabiłeś, tylko walka... Nie odzyskałem pełni sił po walce z Hao, ten wysiłek był dla mnie..._  
Yoh spojrzał na Amidamaru szukając u niego wsparcia. Samuraj tylko kiwnął głową, na znak że Axel ma rację.  
-_ Yoh, wrzuć me ciało do wulkanu..._- powiedział Axel-_ W chodzie i podzięce mojemu duchowi-stróżowi... W końcu... Moja droga..._  
Zamilkł. Yoh przymknął palcami oczy Axela i wstał.  
-_ Rozumiem..._- powiedział spokojnie-_ Chyba rozumiem cię... I dziękuję za to, czego mnie nauczyłeś._


End file.
